Megas XLR: Extra Large Rayearth
by zigmas
Summary: Megas XLR and Magic Knight Rayearth crossover. Robots, girls, magic girls, magic robots, magic girls with magic robots... What about an almost-normal BOY with an almost-magic ROBOT? On hiatus.
1. Robots, Mashins and Magic Knights

Megas XLR: Extra Large Rayearth.

Disclaimer:

Hi, it's me again, SuperVegeta aka zigmas.

This is my sixth fanfic.

Series involved:

Megas XLR

Magic Knight Rayearth

Author's note:

This fanfic's idea was changed a bit because I recently watched some MKR episodes again. :)

CHAPTER 1 "Robots, Mashins and Magic Knights."

It was an average afternoon.

Coop had defeated another bunch of aliens, saved Jersey City... and ruined it as usual.

Kiva was complaining about her fate of being in the "Neanderthal" past.

Jamie was arguing with her.

Yes, a typical day for Coop...

They were at the junkyard "tweaking" Megas's systems when they suddenly got guests..!

_**"Hi, guys!"**_

_**"Hi..! Who are you?"**_

_**"Coop..! Look at those pretty girls. Don't be so rude! Girls, how can we help you?"**_

_**"No. First, who are you?"**_

_**"Kiva..."**_

_**"What? I always make precautions..!"**_

_**"My name is Hikaru Shidou. And these are my friends Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji. Nice to meet you."**_

_**"Weird names... Are you local?"**_

_**"Well... That's exactly the problem... WHERE are we?"**_

_**"Huh? Jersey City, where else!"**_

_**"Jersey... You mean the USA? WOW!"**_

_**"Yeah, last time we were on Earth, it was the Tokyo Tower..!"**_

_**"Last time you were on Earth? HEY! What does that mean?"**_

_**"Help! Killer alien girls! Aaaaahhh!"**_

_**"Jamie, control yourself!"**_

_**"So, girls, what do you want from us?"**_

_**"Well, we just were thrown through a portal nearby and you were the first people we met."**_

_**"A portal? So you ARE aliens!"**_

_**"No, we are normal human girls..! Well, almost normal..."**_

_**"HUH?"**_

_**"Well... We'll tell this later. Now we must think of a way..."**_

_**"LOOK! There's another portal!"**_

_**"Yes! Just like the previous one! Cephiro, we're coming!"**_

_**"Huh? Who's that Cephiro guy?"**_

_**"Not who – where! Cephiro is some kind of a magic land. And we must hurry!"**_

So the girls ran through the portal.

_**"Coop, are you going to stand there like that? Let's help them!"**_

_**"OK! Here we go!"**_

And so Megas flew through the portal too.

...In Cephiro:

_**"WHAT? What is this place? Really weird..."**_

_**"Old-fashioned I'd say..!"**_

_**"Ha! Kiva, welcome to your past's past!"**_

_**"No, this isn't the past. This is Cephiro – another dimension land!"**_

_**"Another dimension? Cool! Coop, I wonder if we are going to meet Gorath somewhere in here...**_

_**And I don't want to! HELP!"**_

_**"I never heard of any Gorath... This is Cephiro..."**_

After arguing for a while they finally calmed down.

_**"So now what? What is YOUR mission?"**_

_**"We must protect Cephiro..! And we will!"**_

_**"Yes. In Cephiro, your will is your strength. And our will is very strong..!"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"Coop... Don't bother trying to understand..."**_

_**"Yeah, Kiva is right. This is total nonsense!"**_

_**"You wouldn't be so rude if you knew the same we know about this land."**_

_**"We fought here many battles and barely survived some of them..."**_

_**"Yeah, Coop also knows A LOT about battles! Wait? And HOW did you fight? Maybe you're like**_

_**those super cool Ultra Cadet chicks..?"**_

_**"Never heard of any Ultra Cadets... We fight with our will, our strength AND our Mashins."**_

_**"And what are those Mashins? I'm almost sure they must be robots!"**_

_**"Well, not quite robots. They're live..."**_

_**"Live robots..? Wow... Well, we met a few recently..."**_

_**"Those weren't robots, Jamie. They were just huge alien beasts under someone's control..."**_

_**"OK. Never mind what those Mashins are. Where are they? Any parking places in here?"**_

_**"Parking places? We don't need them. The Mashins are in our hearts!"**_

_**"Coop, maybe they ARE like those Ultra Chicks?"**_

They would argue forever if not for...

If not for THIS – suddenly a huge weird monster dropped from the sky!

_**"What is it? Didn't we defeat that monster before?"**_

The monster growled and charged at the girls..!

_**"Magic Knights! We must protect Cephiro! Escudo weapon, appear!"**_

Suddenly Hikaru's glove shone with red light and then her entire body was engulfed in fire!

_**"What? She'll be burnt!"**_

_**"No! It's just her escudo weapon. Escudo weapon, appear!"**_

This time it was Umi who was engulfed in blue light!

_**"Umi! Her too!"**_

_**"I'm coming! Escudo weapon, appear!"**_

The green light engulfed Fuu.

And then...

All three girls got SWORDS! And some fancy armours too!

_**"What was THAT? What IS escude anyway?"**_

_**"Escudo is a special material our weapons are made from."**_

_**"Yeah, as I said – Ultra Chicks!"**_

_**"Let's kick that monster's ass!"**_

_**"Coop, it's all yours!"**_

_**"No. Please, let us destroy it by ourselves. It is very dangerous."**_

_**"Suit yourselves, girls. I'll just watch it then."**_

To be continued...


	2. A new Mashin?

Megas XLR: Extra Large Rayearth.

CHAPTER 2 "A new Mashin?"

The monster seemed to be quite strong...

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu – each girl had struck the monster several times already but without any result...

_**"So we have to do something else..!"**_

_**"Yeah..."**_

_**"Honoo no...Ya-a-a-a..!"**_

Hikaru performed her trademark attack and hit the monster.

_**"Wha..? What was THAT?"**_

_**"What was WHAT? Oh... OH..! You don't understand Japanese, don't you?"**_

_**"That was Hikaru's Magic – Fire Arrow!"**_

_**"Magic? MAGIC? What the heck are you talking about? That those quite a BLAST!"**_

_**"Yeah..! OK, back to the monster."**_

_**"My turn. Mizu no Ryu! Um... Water Dragon!"**_

Umi's attack made the monster somewhat dizzy.

_**"Girls, let's slash it!"**_

And with this words Hikaru's sword went through the monster like through butter!

Umi and Fuu helped her to finish it off.

_**"Pheeew..! Fortunately this time it was WAY easier..!"**_

Suddenly a little weird white creature popped out of nowhere.

_**"Mokona! Where were you?"**_

_**"Puu! Pupupupupuuuuu! Puuuuuu!"**_

_**"Does it SPEAK?"**_

_**"Pu-pu-pupu!"**_

_**"I meant HUMAN."**_

_**"PUUUUUU!"**_

_**"Ouch! It bit me!"**_

_**"Next time be careful with unknown creatures, Jamie."**_

And suddenly the jewel on Mokona's head shone brightly and... created a hologram in the air!

And then the hologram spoke up!

_**"Girls from another world... What? Who are THOSE?"**_

_**"Clef! Oh, these are Coop, Kiva..."**_

_**"Don't forget about me!"**_

_**"Oh yeah – and Jamie. Like we needed him..."**_

_**"?"**_

_**"Just joking! Relax!"**_

_**"So, girls and boys from another world, Cephiro is again in great danger. I can feel it but I don't know yet what exactly it is... But I'm sure we WILL need the Magic Knights' help..."**_

_**"Yeah? So what about ME? If there will be a good fight – count me in!"**_

_**"Coop will never miss a fight!"**_

_**"Yeah, that's me."**_

_**"Boy from another world, do you know what responsibility you are taking on?"**_

_**"Coop? Responsibility? Incompatible words! Haha... Um. Just joking."**_

_**"You'd better be. We are gonna have the hardest fight ever in Cephiro's history..."**_

_**"Boy from another world, what weapon do you use? Or maybe Magic?"**_

_**"I ain't using ANY magics – there stands MY weapon, the great and mighty MEGAS!"**_

_**"And what is it? It does look like a Mashin..."**_

_**"Nah, it's just a cool robot – and it's MY robot!"**_

_**"Actually, it's MINE."**_

_**"Kiva, stop it, please. We already discussed that part."**_

_**"I should be in the future, fighting the Glortht – not stuck here with an apeman."**_

_**"FUTURE? Are you from the future?"**_

_**"Even I have no power to travel through time. You must be the greatest magician ever!"**_

_**"No magic used, I needed only one single Time Flux unit – and that monkey BROKE it!"**_

_**"Kiva, I already said..."**_

_**"STOP! We have bigger problems here!"**_

_**"Yeah – YOU have – none of MY business. I'm leaving..."**_

_**"And HOW are you gonna leave? There's no portal NOW."**_

_**"Right... OK, bashing it is..!"**_

The strife could last forever if not for...

Suddenly MEGAS began to shake by itself..!

To be continued...


End file.
